


i love (and shall until i die)

by SeeThemFlying



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne kills Lady Stoneheart, F/M, JB Week 2020, Jaime is the Valonqar, Poor Tommen gets Bran'd, Post canon, book canon, non-linear, past Jaime/Cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeThemFlying/pseuds/SeeThemFlying
Summary: Saints and sinners. Virtues and vices. Love and loss.Seven drabbles written for JB Week 2020
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 60
Kudos: 100
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	1. Pride/Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my little offering for JB Week 2020.
> 
> Normally when I write fic, I struggle to keep it short, so I decided to do a little challenge. I have written a hundred word drabble on each of the seven virtues/vices comparing Jaime's relationships with Cersei and Brienne. Cersei will not always be represented by vices, nor Brienne by virtues, as I have mixed it up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (The chapter title is from the sixteenth century song _Pastime with Good Company_ which is about balancing virtue and vice).

Her eyes gleam.

_Sidestep. Parry. Block. Blow._

When in possession of his hand, Jaime had been proud.

_Remise. Beat. Riposte._

Beautiful and famous, he had been Cersei's man; laughing, cruel, and deadly. With that hand, he had defenestrated a child, fucked his sister, and murdered a mad king.

_Lunge. Circles. Passata Sotto. Feint._

Now Jaime has his golden hand, it is different. Pride no longer poisons him, as he is humbled by the overwhelming magnitude of her love.

_A sword in Lady Stoneheart's chest. Brienne's eyes. Blue._

When the dance finishes, the assembled guests clap.

Jaime's wife kisses his cheek.


	2. Envy/Kindness

Jaime watched as Will entered the yard.

Not only was Will beautiful and dutiful, but all the women adored him. Cersei would have devoured him in one gulp, leaving Jaime reeling with a deep-seated jealousy, bitter and black.

"Good morrow, Lady Evenstar," Will said graciously, while walking past Brienne.

She nearly tripped over her feet.

 _Brienne always did like pretty boys,_ Jaime thought, as she flushed at the greeting. _Yet she has always loved me the best._

Brienne confirmed it with a tender kiss not two minutes later.

"There you are, my love. Let me help you with your hand."


	3. Wrath/Patience

At Selwyn Tarth's funeral, Galladon was in floods of tears. As an eight-year-old who had loved playing with his grandpa, Galladon clung to his mother as the service was carried out, sniffling. Jaime watched as Brienne ran her fingers through his hair, whispering _hush hush._

"He's now a star in the sky," Brienne said. "So do not weep, sweetling."

Cersei had screamed at Tommen after father's funeral, then summoned the whipping boy as punishment. Jaime told Tommen to _go away inside,_ to escape. Yet Galladon did not need to flee like his dead brother, as he had his mother.

Brienne.


	4. Sloth/Diligence

Cersei:

Broken towers and broken beds. Drunken nights while Robert slept. Greenstone. Greenshit. When Robert was awake. Stolen moments. Fucking. Before, in Weasel Alley. Under her skirts. While watching servants were distracted. Adrenaline and fear. Intertwined hands at Casterly Rock. Her nails digging into his skin. Slaps, reverberating. Blood. Hidden.

Brienne:

Their marital bed. Soft sheets. Fingers knotted in his hair. Kissing. Lots of kissing. Blue eyes. _Wench_. On all fours. Fucking. Late mornings with breakfast. Entwined. _Come back to bed, love._ Luxuriating. Making love. Fucking, again. Lying in until late. Never getting up. Never going. Her arms. Never leaving.


	5. Greed/Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the violence. You have been warned.

Wine escapes Cersei's lips as she puts her goblet down, blood-like. Jaime steals a breath. She's teetering towards the abyss, just out of his reach, while fires burn outside.

 _Go,_ Brienne had ordered that last night in the Vale, _I know you have your duties. Tommen--_

Yet Tommen is dead - defenestrated - and Cersei would be next. She does not understand all is now lost.

"I want that false Targaryen dead, and his Dornish whore, and the scheming spider. All of them, dead."

"I want. I--"

 _Protect the innocent,_ Brienne had said.

His hand comes to Cersei's throat.


	6. Gluttony/Temperance

At Winterfell, Jaime supped well; suckling pig, sweetmeats, and lemon cakes. He chewed the meat from chicken bones, while Cersei eye-fucked him from across the room.

 _Later,_ he thought.

On the journey back to King's Landing, Cersei became _soon_ rather than _later_. Closing his eyes, he could see her; blonde, beautiful, and eating cake.

"Here," grunted Brienne, extending the jerky to him.

Jaime furrowed his brow, confused. "You eat it."

"No. It's more important you eat. You're too skinny and I _promised_ Lady Catelyn."

Too hungry to disagree, Jaime took the jerky.

He ate. He thought of Cersei.

And sugarplums.


	7. Lust/Chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little weirdness posting this chapter. I hope you can see it!

Their stolen times together were soft moans, buttons skittering across the floor, and silken skirts bunched in his hands. Overwhelmed by his desire, Jaime needed to be inside her, with her, to be whole. Cersei, his sister; severed from him at the moment of birth.

With Brienne, it was different.

"If you are gentle... slow... it will work..."

"It's only been three weeks since the birth, wench."

"You won't hurt me. You would never."

He smiled, sunlight.

"I would _never_. So let me use my tongue. Let me give you pleasure, not pain."

Her kiss was her _yes._

They joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed these ficlets!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
